1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to fishing devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to fishing aids to help users, such as disabled users, know when a fish is on the line.
2. Related Art
Fishing, aside from being source of livelihood, is a recreational activity that can be done by everyone. People of ages participate in fishing including families with children, business partners, and friends. When fishing, people often would like to focus their attention on other things while waiting for a fish to bite their hook. For others, disabilities may prevent them from actively fishing, or even staying in a position to hole a fishing pole for extended periods of time.
As an example, the basic idea for this invention resulted from a study of military veterans all around the world who courageously served their country and fought for freedom, but who are now handicapped and would like to rest while fishing. Thus, there is a need for a device that enables people to fish while resting, playing, or otherwise focusing on tasks other than fishing, while not taking away from the natural fishing experience. Such a device should enhance and make fishing stress free and more enjoyable.